Les Innocents
by Le Gramophone Somnambule
Summary: A Paris, la communauté sanglante a trouvé au refuge au sein du Théâtre des Vampires. Claudia, femme-enfant de plusieurs siècles, règne sur ce lieu de toutes les folies.
1. Nocturne

Les néons grésillants alignés le long des murs de carrelage voûtés baignaient la petite station d'une lumière verdâtre; et seul le ronronnement sourd et inquiétant des tuyauteries venait caresser le profond silence qui y régnait. Si bien que l'homme qui, descendant d'un pas rendu hésitant par une soirée bien arrosée les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore du quai, n'aurait pu se douter de la présence de Claudia. D'autant que celle-ci venait à peine d'arriver, son petit estomac de vampire millénaire irrésistiblement attiré par l'odeur humaine qui régnait en ces souterrains.

C'était un homme imposant, de haute stature et relativement robuste, malgré l'usure visible du temps et des toxines pour lesquelles ses rides trahissaient une accoutume dangereuse; et il empesait une odeur écœurante, mélange trivial d'alcool et de sèves corporelles.

Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le petit banc de fer rouillé qu'il perçu enfin la minuscule présence à ses côtés et eut un sursaut de surprise, à peine moins violent que si elle eut été une mystérieuse et sensuelle apparition angélique. Il eut un court instant d'hébétement où son visage aux traits rudes, encore crispés par le froid glacial qui régnait au dehors de la station et les vapeurs éthyliques qui embrumaient son regard vide. Son regard stupide, devenu béat, toisa lentement la petite créature qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Ses minuscules baskets noires se balançaient rêveusement au dessus du vide, prolongées par de frêles jambes d'enfant rayées de bas de laine vivement colorée. Elle tenait ses petites mains de nacre potelées délicatement croisées dans les plis et les volants de dentelle glauque qui constituaient son adorable robe d'une autre époque, sur laquelle glissait vaguement un lourd manteau de velours noir et une écharpe pelucheuse d'un rouge profond.

Ses boucles légères, d'un blond si lumineux qu'il apparaissait presque blanc à la lumière artificielle, étaient coupées au carré et tombaient soyeusement sur ses yeux; deux amandes de lumière irisée. Sur le cartilage de son oreille gauche que l'on devinait en transparence dans la masse aérienne des cheveux, scintillaient trois discrets anneaux d'un argent très fin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule à une heure pareille, ma beauté... ?

L'homme avait posé sa main glacée par le vent d'hiver que l'on entendait rugir au dehors sur la nuque délicate de Claudia, découvrant avec stupéfaction que celle-ci était aussi chaude que si elle s'eut trouvée devant une cheminée depuis de longues heures. L'angélique fillette tourna son visage de poupée de porcelaine vers l'homme et le toisa un long moment, avec une intensité telle que l'homme se sentit soudain mis à nu dans ses plus abominables secrets.

Ses prunelles azurées, deux amandes constituées de pure lumière liquide, possédaient une sorte d'usure interne, un quelque chose d'infiniment douloureux qui répandait sur son visage juvénile une ombre vague qui inspirait le malaise autant que la fascination. Malgré ses traits empreints d'une parfaite harmonie enfantine, elle était bien trop dérangeante pour être vraiment belle.

- Je suis perdue... J'ai un peu peur. Vous allez m'aider à rentrer chez moi monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez l'air gentil. Je sais que vous m'aiderez.

Claudia distingua avec un plaisir soigneusement dissimulé que l'immense silhouette masculine qui la surplombait était parcourue par un frisson de trouble, mêlant une légère angoisse et un désir envahissant à l'idée de l'atrocité qu'il allait se permettre de commettre après avoir brièvement jugé de leur isolement et du timbre de voix plutôt fluet de Claudia, qu'il ne parvenait à quitter de ses yeux affamés.

Il n'était pas spécialement attiré par les fillettes, non; mais il y avait si longtemps que même les pires putains de Paris refusaient de lui accorder autre chose que du mépris et du dégoût, et cette enfant tombée du ciel était si troublante... Jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à une telle sensualité, mêlant une pureté dévorante et un charisme charnel qui n'avait absolument rien de naïf. Caressant les cheveux de sa future victime, il laissa errer une de ses mains grasses sur le morceau de peau nue et pâle qui dépassait des bas de laine.

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider... Mais en échange il faut que tu me fasses plaisir à ton tour, tu comprends ? Alors sois une petite fille bien sage, et je ne veux surtout pas t'entendre crier ou pleurer. Ça ira plus vite si tu restes tranquille. Je te le promets...

Empoignant le corps diaphane de Claudia entre ses mains épaisses, il la souleva du banc pour la coller au plus près de son corps, chacun de ses gestes lourds trahissant la haute dose d'alcool qui brûlait son sang. A présent elle ne pouvait ignorer les détestables parfums qui emplissaient ses narines à chacun des souffles pesants que l'homme laissait échapper sur sa nuque brûlante et ses petites lèvres tendres, qu'elle s'évertuait à éloigner de lui tandis qu'il s'acharnait nerveusement à dénouer les dentelles compliquées.

Feignant d'être terrorisée, Claudia se mit à se débattre en gémissement contre l'homme qui semblait plus que jamais décidé à profiter de cette délicieuse petite surprise tombée du ciel. Se tortillant entre ses bras comme pour s'échapper, elle fini sans peine par atteindre son cou où le sang battait dans une symphonie puissante et rythmique sous l'effet de l'excitation autant que de l'inquiétude, si bien qu'elle lui arracha un râle de surprise intense lorsqu'elle planta ses délicates canines acérées dans les veines brûlantes.

Le silence retombit brutalement sur la petite station aux lumières glauques. Les ronronnements sonores des machineries n'avaient pour écho que le bruit sensuel de l'adorable petite bouche fleurie de Claudia, plaquée grande ouverte sur la gorge de sa victime immobile dont les sens et la vie s'évaporaient à chaque aspiration, provoquant chez l'homme comme chez sa meurtrière une ivresse douloureuse aux délices narcotiques. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux malgré la torpeur qui envahissait son petit corps, elle remarqua un panneau lumineux accroché au dessus du quai et qui indiquait à la petite vampire qu'il ne lui restait plus que 9 minutes pour assouvir sa soif intense avant que le prochain métro n'entre en gare.

A mesure que le sang brûlant glissait entre ses lèvres roses et venait rassasier sa gorge avide, les minuscules pupilles noires de ses prunelles cérulescentes, à l'éclat presque métallique, se réduisaient à la grosseur d'une tête d'épingle. La main grasse de l'homme qui s'était maintenue agrippé de toutes ses forces aux frêles hanches de Claudia durant la durée de son délicieux calvaire, relâcha brutalement sa pression dans un dernier soupir où se mêlaient la plénitude et l'angoisse les plus terribles. Un long frémissement d'extase morbide parcouru le petit corps livide et comblé de l'enfant qui retira d'un coup sec ses dents de la chair morte.

Le panneau lumineux indiquait à présent 3 minutes. Sortant un léger mouchoir de soie rouge de sa poche, elle tamponna le bord de ses lèvres où le sang séchait déjà en auréoles brunâtres, semblables à celles des délicates aquarelles paysagères qui tapissaient jadis la petite chambre de l'appartement qu'elle avait tant aimé partager avec Louis; puis elle eut un dernier regard pour le répugnant paquet de chiffons et de chair immobile qui gisait à ses pieds. On aurait facilement pu croire l'homme endormi, recroquevillé ainsi en position fœtale juste en dessous du banc de fer.

- Ainsi, on aime jouer au grand méchant loup. Imbécile ! N'as-tu jamais songé à la manière dont le Petit Chaperon Rouge pouvait préserver l'éclat de son manteau ? Comment ? Tu ne dis plus rien, à présent ? Tu as raison. Personne ne peut t'entendre.

Claudia se sentait légèrement ivre et aurait presque regretté d'avoir sélectionné une victime aussi fortement alcoolisée si elle ne s'était pas rappelée avec une moue de dégoût les gestes que l'homme avait cru naturel de porter à son corps fragile et impubère. Mais elle s'empressa soudain d'étouffer une autre émotion qui s'insinuait langoureusement en elle, car jamais elle n'aurait osé s'avouer que ces regards affamés et vicieux étaient sans doute les seuls à pouvoir témoigner de son pouvoir de séduction, que la prison de son corps de fillette éternellement trop jeune ne pouvait lui offrir...

C'était ainsi à présent : elle choisissait ses victimes parmis les pires déchets de la société et leur offrait sans doute la plus grande opportunité de se rendre utile qui leur soit proposé au cours d'une telle existence. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours un penchant très appuyé pour les femmes, en particulier celles qui portaient en leur sein une vie de plus à venir où celles qui n'étaient pas plus hautes qu'elle-même; mais elle n'y prenait plus le même plaisir vicieux et cruel depuis fort longtemps.

Les frustrations immémoriales et la haine, celle de sa race comme celle des mortels, avaient pris peu à peu le dessus sur tous les délices vains que lui offrait l'existence maudite de vampire. A présent, le meurtre des mortels était uniquement affaire de nécessité et de vengeance, une pulsion de plus à assouvir pour ne pas sombrer définitivement dans la folie. Nouant l'écharpe de velours sanglant autour de son cou à la pâleur extrême, presque fluorescente sous l'éclairage étrange des néons, elle avisa une dernière fois le corps immobile de l'homme dont les yeux étaient restés grands ouverts et affichaient une expression troublante de plaisir et d'étonnement indescriptible.

Claudia enfonça dans ses oreilles les écouteurs d'un petit lecteur de musique qu'elle enclencha tout en achevant de soigner les derniers détails de sa tenue, un peu froissée par les évènements récents. Les premières notes de musique s'évanouirent dans un courant d'air glacé : la lasciveté éthérée, mêlée d'un raffinement et d'une mélancolie extrêmes d'un Nocturne de Chopin. Les paupières translucides de l'enfant se fermèrent malgré elle lorsque la musique submergea son âme telle une vague de réminiscences brutales, son fragile petit corps parcouru d'une émotion indescriptible qui cristallisait tous ses tourments au son d'une simple petite mélodie. L'invention de l'enregistrement audio avait été pour Claudia l'objet d'un véritable culte, et ce petit lecteur était à présent son unique compagnon lors de ses vagabondages meurtriers.

Il lui suffisait d'enclencher le petit bouton rouge pour voir apparaître devant ses yeux glacés de femme désenchantée depuis trop longtemps les salles d'opéra richement décorées qu'elle avait aimé fréquenter dans un autre siècle, et le sourire charmé des violonistes appliqués à satisfaire son oreille si exigeante et précise de petite fille surdouée; il lui suffisait de se laisser aller aux symphonies et aux sonates qui emplissaient sa mémoire pour retrouver la blessante tendresse des caresses rêveuses de Louis lorsqu'il se plaçait derrière elle pour l'écouter épanouir ses talents de musicienne, et le souvenir de cet amour romanesque incendiait encore sa mémoire.

Chaque accord, chaque note du Nocturne qui pénétrait ses tympans lui rappelait ces années de faste et de tourments devenues innombrables dans son esprit épuisé, usé jusqu'à l'essence de cette éternité de souvenirs qui aujourd'hui causait sa folie autant que son incapacité à quitter définitivement ce monde où sa subsistance dans une existence de damnée ne lui apportait que bien peu de satisfactions.

Les lignes de métro et de RER pleines à craquées de travailleurs intoxiqués par la stérilité crasseuse de leurs petites vies avaient remplacées les élégants wagons de première classe où elle avait autrefois apprécié de faire de longs voyages assassins, vers des destinations qui lui paraissaient aussi exotiques qu'inaccessibles; et de ce fait lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle n'en finirait jamais de découvrir les saveurs de cette existence éternelle. De longues tours grises avait remplacées les petites auberges de son errance, la vulgarité des fillettes prostituées d'une société à la dérive avaient détrôné l'époque où son adorable minois faisait se déplacer les couturiers et les tailleurs les plus en vogues pour parer l'icône enfantine d'un angélisme perdu qu'elle avait si bien su personnifier.

Elle secoua sa petite tête ronde pour chasser les quelques boucles évanescentes qui lui obstruaient la vue, découvrant par ce geste les phares du train qui s'avançait dans le tunnel de gauche avec un grondement sourd et disgracieux. Maintenant son écharpe tout contre ses lèvres pleines et à peine rougies par la fugace satisfaction de son premier meurtre de la soirée, elle s'empressa de grimper d'un pas un peu trop vif pour être humain les quelques marches qui la séparaient encore de l'obscurité nocturne et grouillante de la ville.


	2. Le 2e commandement

Claudia écarta prudemment les épais rideaux de velours rapiécé qui obstruaient les vitres crasseuses de sa petite chambre, laissant pénétrer dans la pièce la douce et évanescente lumière lunaire qui signalait la naissance salvatrice de la nuit. Ses blonds cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux clairs cernés d'un orage latent lui donnaient l'air vaguement mélancolique d'un ange égaré dans les limbes d'un désenchantement infini.

La chambre était semblable à un petit boudoir circulaire et il y régnait une odeur étouffante, mélange d'encens ambré et de tabac blond, de chairs brûlantes enlacées trop longtemps et des derniers charbons qui luisaient dans la large cheminée de marbre noir. Elle était meublée de manière spartiate, comme si elle n'eut été habitée qu'occasionnellement et chaque meuble, chaque bibelot était recouvert d'une légère couche de poussière qui scintillait faiblement dans la pâle clarté d'un antique chandelier.

Claudia laissa tomber sur le parquet disloqué la longue chemise de soie noire toute odorante encore d'un sommeil agité puis vint se placer devant le large miroir à deux faces qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, de telle sorte que son reflet lui faisait face à chacun de ses déplacements. Baignant dans la lumière mouvante des bougies et le silence profond de ce soir d'hiver neigeux, elle détailla avec attention sa petite nudité brouillonne : des boucles légères qui caressaient son front pâle en passant par la finesse luminescente des épaules toujours tendres, des deux boutons de rose à jamais clos de ses seins immaculés jusqu'au ventre blanc et lisse comme la joue d'un nouveau-né.

Son regard lointain, insondable dans le crépuscule, était teinté d'une compassion et d'un désolément profonds semblable à celui de ces femmes maudites qui ont connu tant de deuils et de déchirements au cours de leur sombre existence qu'elles ne parviennent plus à pleurer devant la dépouille d'un être aimé. Elle ignorait la raison obscure qui la poussait à contempler ainsi son reflet durant de longues heures, dès lors que le sommeil refusait de lui accorder son amnésie bénie et jusqu'à ce que se soient évanouies derrière les rideaux les dernières lueurs fauves du crépuscule, en une inlassable torture psychique qui n'avait ni fin ni but.

Et cependant elle persévérait, chaque soir depuis des années, des siècles peut-être, cédant à cette impulsion violente et terrible qui la poussait à contempler son reflet éternellement enfantin sans faillir, se forçant ainsi à subir l'incessant défilement d'une mémoire si chargée, si intense en plaisirs et en combats, en atrocités et en transcendances qu'aucun être humain n'aurait su la soutenir. Dans la blessure livide d'un rayon de Lune qui scindait son flanc neigeux, elle revivait indéfiniment l'étrange et sourde torpeur de son initiation vampirique puis de son éveil aux sentiments et à l'art en compagnie de Louis, son éternel amour, irremplaçable amant; son unique part d'humanité dans le morbide et perpétuel vagabondage de son existence vampirique.

Puis s'annonçait en sa mémoire sibylline l'effondrement lent et douloureux de tous ses repères, la disparition brutale de Louis pour qui sa passion n'avait cessé de brûler au-delà de la damnation et de la mort, celle du tyrannique Lestat qui lui avait tant apprit des raffinements de la mort et si peu de ceux de la vie; la fin d'une époque et le commencement d'une autre où la solitude et la folie régnaient en maîtres absolus.

La main opaline s'égara en caresses qui mêlaient un épuisement certain et la tendresse un peu lointaine de ceux qui ont oublié le véritable sentiment de l'amour; ses doigts ronds suivirent délicatement les contours de ce visage qu'elle connaissait trop bien et qui ne lui appartenait qu'à peine, petite poupée de cire trop lisse et trop fragile qui ne révelait rien des tourments incessants et des flammes passionnées, de la femme ardente qui s'agitait en elle comme un papillon asphyxié dans un cerceuil de verre. L'infâme ballet des souvenirs lui donnait le vertige et une vague nausée, soulevant sa poitrine de sanglots secs et silencieux...

Le Théâtre des Vampires renaissant de ses cendres par sa propre intervention, transfiguré par le temps et les nouvelles générations de damnés en un affreux caveau de tous les vices où se mêlaient les cultes violents du sacrifice et de l'extase, de la débauche et du sacré; un temple secret dont la faune se livrait sans le savoir à la recherche alchimique du châtiment éternel et qui portait en son sein l'ambivalence même de Claudia. Elle y était une reine impuissante, contemplatrice et dominatrice; Cassandre d'une génération qui n'avait que faire des conseils prophétiques que lui soufflait son expérience. Elle était seul lien avec un passé pour lequel on avait aujourd'hui bien peu d'égards, et qui l'excluait encore un peu plus d'un monde décadent auquel elle ne se souvenait avoir appartenu un jour.

Trois coups secs et nerveux résonnèrent sur la lourde porte où la peinture dorée s'écaillait largement par endroits, laissant entrevoir le bois moisi d'une époque de faste à jamais révolue; et derrière laquelle on pouvait deviner le son de deux voix empressées aux accents colériques. Claudia, quittant enfin son reflet des yeux, s'empressa de boutonner sur sa frêle silhouette la chemise de soie noire qu'elle venait à peine de quitter.

- Entrez ! Articula-t'-elle avec une moue d'agacement.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur deux hommes dont le teint légèrement empourpré malgré leur pâleur macabre et lunaire témoignait d'une émotion visible. Le plus âgé des deux avait l'apparence d'un homme de 35 ans environ, et ses longs cheveux crépus, filés de quelques mèches d'argent, encadraient son visage d'une brume épaisse et claire semblable à une crinière. Il portait un long manteau de cuir usé qui ajoutait encore à le rendre imposant.

- J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de me déranger. Proclama l'enfant d'un ton impérieux qui contrastait étrangement avec son timbre de voix cristallin.

- Je vous prie de nous excuser Mademoiselle, mais il y a une urgence ! Répondit le plus jeune en avançant de quelques pas vers Claudia.

Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent au charme androgyne, presque fragile, et de petite taille bien que le visage de la fillette lui soit arrivé au tiers de la poitrine. Ses cheveux de jais lui tombaient en mèches inégales sur le visage et les yeux qu'il avait un peu trop grands. Il était habillé à la manière des adolescents contemporains, mais son corps gracile apportait aux vêtements une élégance nouvelle. Claudia le toisa un instant, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'existait aucune urgence qui mérite de la déranger dans ses occupations crépusculaires; puis elle l'invita à parler d'un geste du menton.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'atroce...!

- Toi, je te conseille de la fermer immédiatement si tu n'as pas envie de que je vienne ouvrir tes rideaux en pleine... Commença l'homme à la crinière en élevant un poing menaçant et rageur vers le plus jeune.

- Seigneur ! Arrêtez vos enfantillages. Roman, dépêche toi de terminer ton récit où sortez d'ici tous les deux. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos stupides petites querelles d'amants.

- Comment...?! Protesta vivement le plus âgé.

- J'allais sortir chasser lorsque j'ai vu Victor entrer au Théâtre en traînant derrière lui un lourd paquet de chiffons qu'il s'est empressé de déposer dans sa chambre, reprit Roman avec empressement. Il a refusé de m'en parler, mais ma curiosité était piquée. Je suis entré en son absence et... Il l'avait caché sous ses draps...

- Mais quoi donc, enfin ? Viens en aux faits où je vous fiche à la porte !

- Un garçon. Un enfant tout petit, je ne sais même pas s'il marche, il doit avoir à peine 2 ans. Il l'a mordu mais... Il n'est pas mort, on dirait seulement qu'il dort profondément. Je suis persuadé qu'il l'a initié.

Roman avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une délicatesse teintée d'effroi, et les grognements de menace et d'insulte que Victor lui jetait à présent semblaient empoisonnés de la même appréhension sourde et pernicieuse malgré sa véhémence. Le visage de Claudia s'était métamorphosé au fil des révélations de Roman, pour n'être à présent qu'un horrible masque livide travaillé par la haine et le dégoût. Le silence étrange qui emplissait à présent la petite chambre semblait insuffler aux deux hommes une crainte bien plus intense que les précédents cris d'énervement de leur petite souveraine.

- Roman, ferme la porte. Il faut que nous ayons une discussion tous les trois. Dit Claudia en décomposant chaque mot comme si elle eut essayé de garder son calme face à des enfants en bas âge particulièrement turbulents.

Roman s'exécuta. La minuscule reine au corps d'enfant, dont le visage avait reprit sa placidité et son angélisme habituels avec une rapidité inquiétante, tira les rideaux d'un geste souple en s'élevant discrètement sur la pointe de ses pieds nus. Les pâles lueurs du crépuscule avaient laissé place à une nuit noire comme du charbon, et la lumière ocre des réverbères rendait phosphorescente l'épais linceul immaculé qui recouvrait la rue. Invitant les deux hommes à s'asseoir sur le long coffre installé au pied du lit, elle s'avança vers les tiroirs d'une petite commode et en sonda un moment le contenu avant de revenir vers eux avec un lourd flacon de cristal facetté empli de liquide bordeau, presque noir, ainsi que deux coupes artistement ciselées comme cela ne se faisait plus.

- Ton arrivée au Théâtre remonte à peine à quelques mois, Roman, et tu m'excuseras si je ne prends pas la peine de te rappeler les évènements qui la précède. Tout ceci est bien long. Et ce n'est pas le sujet. L'arrivée de Victor, cependant, remonte à bien plus longtemps... T'en souviens-tu ?

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la façon dont Claudia faisait tourner le sang au fond des coupes afin d'en savourer par l'odorat les arômes multiples, ses cheveux d'un blanc luminescent effleurants à peine le cristal et formant une auréole où se diffusaient les lueurs rougeâtres des chandelles. Son extrême et éternelle jeunesse n'avait d'égal que la majesté avec laquelle elle dominait, de son seul regard vitrifié par la douleur des années, les deux vampires frémissants qui guettaient le moindre de ses gestes avec une inquiétude sourde et un respect presque outrancier. Elle tendit l'un des verres à Victor, un sourire étirant étrangement ses lèvres pâles.

- Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Evidemment. Répondit le vampire d'une voix rendue rauque par l'inquiétude sourde qui s'élevait lentement en lui.

- Je voudrais que tu nous raconte très précisément ce qui s'est déroulé cette nuit là, juste après ton initiation, afin que Roman n'ignore plus rien des circonstances exactes dans lesquelles ont été établies les lois qui régissent la vie en communauté au sein du Théâtre. Pourrais-tu me faire ce plaisir ?

Les yeux de Roman étaient semblables à deux larges nuages d'encre sur une feuille de papier blanc, et il suivait chaque geste de Claudia avec une attention décuplée par le charisme inquiétant de la petite vampire, et l'écho d'un sombre pressentiment oppressait sa poitrine. Victor s'apprêtait à porter le verre à ses lèvres sous le regard insistant de Claudia, puis se ravisa et prit la parole :

- C'était en l'an 1999. Vous aviez passé de nombreuses années à réunir les vampires parisiens de différentes petites communautés errantes, avec pour projet de nous permettre à tous de former une famille en ce lieu... Des frères de sang, selon l'expression consacrée. Marmonna Victor d'un ton qui laissait transparaître une lassitude latente, presque un reproche.

- C'est exact... Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais. Roman connaît déjà parfaitement les années de recherche et de dur labeur que j'ai subies pour vous offrir à tous un foyer, des frères et un mode de vie et qui convienne à votre condition; et comme les autres, il reconnaît mes efforts. N'est-ce pas, Roman ?

- Oui... Nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissants, Mademoiselle. Susurra Roman d'une voix suave qui trahissait son admiration.

Les lèvres délicates de Claudia trempèrent un court instant dans le sang qui emplissait sa coupe, puis elle la glissa dans la main anguleuse de Roman en inclinant légèrement son visage d'ange pour lui commander de boire. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter en vidant la moitié de sa coupe d'un seul trait, les yeux luisants d'une soif subite, provoquée par le simple désir de satisfaire la femme minuscule qui se tenait à ses côtés. Du bout des doigts Claudia caressa la joue pâle et creuse du garçon, chassant quelque mèche de ses yeux comme l'aurait fait une mère. Entre leurs corps immobiles suintait une tension étrange qui troublait très clairement Victor.

- Tu aimes cela ? Questionna Claudia d'un ton impérieux qui n'attendait aucune réponse. J'ai puisé ce sang au flanc d'un enfant des rues que j'avais rencontré un soir de neige semblable à celui-ci, où tremblant de froid et de maladie, il m'avait offert sa vie déjà fragile. Comprends-tu à présent que c'est le sacrifice, le désir même de la mort qui donne au sang ce goût incomparable de légitimité essentielle ?

Les yeux de Victor brillaient d'un éclat animal et impénétrable tandis que Claudia laissait pensivement glisser deux de ses doigts ronds sur la pomme d'Adam du jeune adolescent, avant de se retirer en un mouvement brusque de ses cheveux blonds. Semblant réaliser soudainement la présence de Victor à leurs côtés, elle se tourna vers lui en bombant sa poitrine chimérique d'un geste dominateur.

- N'aimes-tu pas assez les purs délices extatiques que t'offrent la vie d'un petit enfant coulant au fond de ta gorge pour ne pas savoir t'en rassasier, ou bien as-tu à ce point oublié les lois fondamentales de ce soir où nous avons fait renaître le Théâtre des Vampires ?

Roman n'avait pas quitté un seul instant les lèvres pâles et mouvantes de la petite vampire, et il semblait entièrement absorbé par l'étrange spectacle de leur conversation à sens unique : Claudia, adorable petite souveraine, penchée à peine de toute sa terrifiante évanescence sur le corps immense de Victor dont les muscles lourds tressaillaient d'un frisson prémonitoire.

- Devant l'assemblée réunie de nos frères, chacun de vous a fait le voeux d'obéir au deux uniques commandements qui régissent notre communauté... Rappelle moi ces deux commandements, Victor. Je veux t'entendre le dire... Susurra Claudia d'un ton qui n'avait rien de tendre.

- « Les humains sont vos proies, sachez vous faire les plus délicieux messagers qui conviennent aux divines offrandes de la Mort... » Murmura Roman d'une voix lointaine, ses yeux noirs rivés sur ses deux compagnons.

Les lèvres de Victor tremblèrent en un rictus grossier pour annoncer quelque mauvaise parole, mais avant même qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche Claudia tira de la poche soyeuse de sa chemise noire un petit poignard d'argent, luisant d'un éclat puissant dans la semi pénombre.

- Dis moi quel est le deuxième commandement, traître ! Vociféra l'enfant dont la voix de cristal vint se briser contre les murs au papier peint crasseux, et qui tenait fermement pointé vers Victor sa petite arme blanche.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes lubies de fillette frustrée ! Je suis vampire, je prends tous ceux dont j'ai envie ! Qui crois-tu être pour nous diriger ainsi ? La reine des imbéciles, des naïfs en quête d'un stupide idéal d'innocence ?! Hurla à son tour le vampire en brisant sa coupe de cristal sur le bord du lit.

- Sache avant de mourir que « Tous les enfants m'appartiennent » !

Il y eut un lourd instant de silence funeste, puis la voix rauque de Victor se perdit dans un hydatisme écoeurant que causait l'afflux surabondant du sang à la plaie béante de sa gorge ouverte. Claudia, essoufflée et les yeux orageux de larmes rougies par une rage inhumaine, observait à ses pieds l'imposant corps du vampire se tordre en un supplice apparent tandis que le sang qui se répandait sur le parquet trempait sa crinière épaisse, la faisant ressembler à de longues algues brunes dans la vase noirâtre d'un étang.

Les profonds yeux noirs de Roman fixaient ardemment Claudia. Le corps fin et lumineux de l'adolescent était tendu par une émotion qui le dévorait, sans qu'il ne sache lui même si cette vision lui causait une simple fascination horrifique ou une véritable jouissance. La petite vampire essuya quelques éclaboussures rousses qui saignaient ses joues pâles, puis elle attrapa fermement Roman par le poignet et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Si tu m'as dis la vérité, emmène-moi à l'enfant.

- Que fait-on de Victor...? On ne peut pas le laisser se vider de son sang ici. C'est un animal : il serait capable de ramper jusqu'à sa prochaine victime dans un état bien pire que celui-ci, et tenant compte des évènements récents il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle fasse partie de notre communauté. Dit Roman avec une moue étrangement exempte de tout dégoût.

- Non, tu as raison, on ne peut pas le laisser : tu brûleras son corps dès le lever du jour. Maintenant dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Ils sortirent brusquement de la petite chambre de Claudia, refermant la porte derrière eux en un de ces étranges réflexes qui surviennent même au coeur des situations les plus brutales et inattendues. Les couloirs du Théâtre étaient immenses et désertiques en cette heure de la nuit, éclairés par de petites ampoules nues qui pendaient au plafond en vacillant parfois telles des lucioles égarées. L'on aurait pu différencier l'endroit d'un squatt humain, il y régnait la même atmosphère pesante de lente décomposition psychique par le biais des expériences sensuelles les plus sordides et les plus nobles.

Roman marchait vite, les lacets de ses baskets claquant sur le parquet disloqué et ses cheveux vibrants comme un flot de corbeaux au rythme de ses pas. Il leur sembla que la traversée du Théâtre était incroyablement longue malgré la vivacité de leurs pas, tant ses couloirs déserts et silencieux évoquaient un lieu où les lois du temps n'auraient plus eut cours; si bien que Claudia eut un brusque sursaut lorsque Roman s'arrêta enfin devant l'une des portes. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Roman tourna délicatement la poignée de métal froid pour laisser Claudia le précéder.


	3. Mélancolie en mineur

Il faisait sombre et moîte dans la chambre de Victor. Les rideaux étaient tirés et seul un antique chandelier mural éclairait la pièce dont les riches tapis persans contrastaient avec le large matelas défoncé qui jonchait le sol. En son milieu gisait une petite chose mouvante dont la respiration sifflante provoquait chez celui qui la percevait un malaise pesant et fébrile, comme si l'on eut veillé au chevet de quelqu'un dont la mort très certaine se serait faite attendre un peu trop longtemps. La chose était enroulée dans une couverture épaisse qui ne laissait deviner les formes rondes et enfantines que par le jeu d'ombres et de lumière que provoquait le faible éclairage. Roman, par pudeur autant que par fascination, se tenait debout près de la porte depuis son arrivée tandis que Claudia s'était agenouillée au chevet de la victime, ses cuisses nues et livides à même le sol crasseux de la chambre.

Elle découvrit avec précaution le petit visage que la couverture protégeait de la lumière : c'était effectivement un bambin d'à peine deux ans, dont les yeux enfoncés dans des orbites creusées par la souffrance s'agitaient fébrilement sous les paupières closes, et dont la chair juvénile était traversée d'épaisses veines bleutées par sa métamorphose. Il ressemblait en tout point à ses orphelins malades qui se tortillent en babillant leurs tourments inexprimables au creux des couffins miteux qui constituent leur seul refuge au monde extérieur. Le visage opalin de Claudia se crispa imperceptiblement mais elle n'émit aucun son, se contentant de contempler la boule de chair fragile et mourrante durant un long moment, silencieuse et immobile, comme receuillie.

- Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tu as été initié ? Questionna la petite reine dans un souffle, sans quitter des yeux l'enfant qui cherchait sur les draps quelque chose à quoi accrocher sa petite main potelée et souffrante.

- Je venais d'avoir 17 ans, Mademoiselle.

Le long visage anguleux de Roman sembla un instant traversé d'une ombre douloureuse. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit où il avait été initié bien qu'il eut été incapable de la dater avec précision. Il vivait alors en Pologne, unique enfant balloté de précepteur en nourrice d'une respectable famille aux racines aristocratiques; violoniste virtuose ayant reçu tous les enseignements artistiques et scientifiques qui conviennent à son rang, il était de ces jeunes garçons trop beaux dans leur gravité précoce pour attirer d'autres sentiments que la méfiance et l'admiration.

Il avait rencontré Victor lors d'un concert qu'il donnait à Paris devant une assemblée de bourgeois charmés par cette fugace apparition du violoniste trop précoce pour que son talent ne soit reconnu dans le temps; le vampire était assit au premier rang. Et Roman, dont le coeur était comme glacé par une éducation trop rigide ne laissant aucune place aux passions déraisonnables d'aucune nature, s'était laissé submerger par l'aura de lumineux mystère dont le vampire avait su entourer sa condition, l'invitant après l'avoir vidé presque en totalité de sa force vitale à faire le choix béni de l'immortalité... Dans la pénombre de son élégante loge d'artiste où aucun membre de sa famille ne s'était déplacé pour le féliciter après son récital, le regard vide et perdu sur l'instrument de ses tourments sagement entreposé dans sa coque de velours orangé, les mains sensuelles et empressées de Victor serrées sur sa nuque où deux gouttes de sang perlaient encore... Comment aurait-il osé songer à dire non ? C'était un miracle que cette vie nouvelle qui s'offrait à lui. Une renaissance inesperée.

Dès l'instant où il avait été acceuillit au Théâtre des Vampire et initié à l'art véneneux du meurtre et de l'extase sanglante par la communauté de ses semblables, il était tombé sous le charme séraphique et ténébreux de Claudia. Il était fasciné par l'émoi qu'elle provoquait chez les autres vampires par sa simple présence, son existence miraculeuse d'âme sempiternelle dans un corps doté éternellement de la délicatesse évanescente de l'enfance. Elle qui savait si bien apprécier sa musique et conseiller son âme encore jeune des méandres profonds de l'existence, reine maternelle et déspotique dont il avait fait son modèle autant que l'unique sujet de sa passion... Il lui était entièrement dévoué.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un peu plus jeune... Murmura Claudia d'une voix lointaine, comme si elle eut été un peu déçue; puis sa main légère erra sur la joue pâle de l'enfant qui se tortillait péniblement dans sa couverture.

Chacun des deux vampires semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées, comme il arrive à ceux qui restent trop longuement auprès des morts durant les longues nuits de veillées que l'on organise parfois dans les villages où le deuil d'une famille devient celui d'une communauté entière. Dans la pénombre moîte de la chambre de Victor, Claudia apparaissait soudain plus fragile et plus jeune encore qu'à son habitude, ses boucles de cheveux pâles tombant sur son visage en un léger voile phosphorescent; et Roman n'aurait su dire à cet instant s'il était amoureux de la femme ou de l'enfant en elle.

On entendait alentours que le souffle irrégulier du futur petit vampire baignant la pièce comme une seconde présence, immatérielle et pourtant pesante, à l'égal des ombres rougeâtres et indéfinies que le chandelier mural projettait sur les hauts murs incurvés. Roman ressentait un étrange malaise à se trouver ici, comme s'il eut été le témoin indiscret d'un moment d'intimité profonde, et il s'apprêtait à sortir discrètement de la chambre de Victor lorsque la voix argentine de Claudia lui parvint :

- Approches-toi un peu, s'il te plait.

Docile et silencieux, le jeune homme referma doucement la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du matelas défoncé qui jonchait le parquet sombre, de façon à faire face au visage de Claudia qu'une frange de cheveux translucides floutait délicatement. La petite vampire tira la couverture jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine du bambin puis, d'un geste tendre et étrangement familier, tourna légèrement son petit crâne fragile sur le côté afin d'offrir son cou rond et nerveux à la vue de l'adolescent.

Un enfant de cet âge est incapable de survivre seul sans comettre les crimes les plus impardonnables que tout vampire adulte saurait s'épargner. Et quand bien même son esprit continuerait de gagner en maturité, il serait à jamais prisonnier de ce corps vulnérable et imparfait. Si la damnation existe, elle est dans cette survivance atroce, et pas ailleurs. La prison du corps...

Claudia semblait parler pour elle-même plus que pour Roman. Elle se pencha lentement vers l'oreille de l'enfant, coquillage minuscule de nacre et de chair rose, et le vampire cru entendre s'élever dans l'air tiède de la chambre le timbre cristallin de Claudia murmurant une prière inconnue aux accents de berceuse mélancolique. Sans détacher ses lèvres écarlates de la petite oreille, elle releva vers Roman ses grands yeux d'azur impénetrable qu'aucune larme ne savait plus embuer depuis trop longtemps, l'invintant d'un regard à mettre fin au supplice de l'enfant. Le corps de l'adolescent fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi qui provoqua chez Claudia un sourire aussi furtif que sybillin.

- Je n'ai jamais pris d'enfant, Mademoiselle; s'excusa Roman d'une voix sourde.

Il ne te sert à rien d'avoir peur. Il suffit de te laisser guider par lui, de te laisser pénetrer par ses propres sensations : sens son souffle s'accélerer sur ta nuque peu à peu, avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui va réellement se produire, délecte toi de ses derniers sursauts de vie et de douleur auxquelles tu vas mettre fin. Il n'y a rien de plus véritablement délicieux que de donner la mort à celui qui la désire au plus profond de sa chair.

Les yeux translucides de Claudia brûlaient les lèvres entrouvertes et frémissantes de Roman avec une insistance sans faille, et ce fut autant pour échapper à ce regard que pour goûter enfin à l'extase promise de la légitimité que le jeune vampire enfonça ses dents dans la chair blanche du cou de l'enfant, faisant ainsi perler deux larmes rouges aux commissures de sa bouche avide.

Quelques éclairs de métal chauffé à blanc fendirent avec une luminosité brutale l'écran noir de ses paupières closes, et il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque, d'un geste ferme, presque dur, Claudia tira la chevelure sombre de Roman en arrière pour qu'il cesse de boire. Hagard et comblé, ses yeux d'encre exhorbités par un plaisir dont il n'aurait osé effleurer l'idée même en rêve, il fixa un moment Claudia avec la colère d'un enfant auquel on retire le sein maternel alors que sa soif s'estompe tout juste. Les yeux de la petite reine luisaient d'un éclat de satisfaction attristée.

- Il ne faut jamais boire le sang d'un mort. Il est comme un poison narcotique qui envenimerait petit à petit ton propre sang sans que tu ne parviennes à te détacher de cette délicieuse torpeur...

- Je sais cela, répondit Roman d'une voix somnambulique tandis que Claudia essuyait tendrement les joues auréolées de sang du jeune vampire.

Claudia examina un instant le corps du bambin affalé sur le matelas, sa peau était à présent d'une pâleur extrême et ses membres courts et ronds semblaient comme disloqués, lui donnant une silhouette de pantin grotesque et misérable. La petite vampire se redressa dans un froissement soyeux, sa longue chemise noire glissant légèrement sur son épaule. Elle s'avançait vers la sortie du pas bien trop fluide des immortels lorsque Roman, encore étourdi par son extase récente et perdu dans la contemplation hagarde de l'enfant mort, émit un murmure rauque :

- Restez... ! Mademoiselle.

Son émotion lui avait donné une liberté de parole envers Claudia qu'il ne se serait jamais permise d'avoir en d'autres circonstances, et ses joues livides se teintèrent imperceptiblement de rose tandis qu'il baissait ses grands yeux sombres vers le sol, comme pour s'excuser de cet affront; cependant la Reine minuscule ne semblait pas s'être affolée de son impertinence. Elle l'observait fixement, de son regard teinté d'une mélancolie tendre et lointaine.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de la solitude, Roman, pas plus que de la nuit où de la compagnie d'un mort. Les mortels le peuvent et le doivent mais toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre aujourd'hui que ton ombre sur le sol.

- Certains souvenirs sont si... Certains sentiments, certaines émotions que je pouvais avoir au moment de mon existence humaine me hantent encore et je ne peux pas les contrôler ni m'en défaire. L'empathie. L'effroi. La passion aussi... Les autres vampires semblent si étrangers a tout cela... Prononça Roman d'une voix empressée et inquiète où l'on devinait clairement l'impact de la culpabilité.

Claudia pencha doucement la tête sur le côté droit, comme le font les adultes préoccupés lorsqu'ils doivent se concentrer pour donner un sens aux babillages d'un enfant en bas-âge; cependant elle semblait comprendre ce que le jeune homme essayait de lui dire et ses lèvres lisses esquissèrent un sourire. Le vacillement des chandeliers s'empressa subitement, formant sur son jeune visage des ombres lourdes, inquiétantes, qui lui donnaient l'air de vie artificielle d'une poupée de porcelaine désirable dans la vitrine d'une boutique de jouets...

- J'ai aimé quelqu'un, il y a très longtemps, à qui tu ressembles beaucoup.

- Qu'est ce que cette personne est devenue ? Souffla Roman, transporté hors de sa timidité respectueuse par l'intimité pressante de l'instant.

- Qui pourrait dire ce que devient le Soleil lorsque la Lune le masque durant l'éternité d'une Eclipse ? Il faudrait se trouver à ses côtés pour le savoir vraiment, et ce n'est pas encore mon heure. Pas encore tout à fait.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, les yeux de Claudia se détachèrent de ceux de Roman pour sonder un instant le parquet sombre sous ses pieds nus, ou plutôt, un terrifiant et merveilleux secret qui s'y serait trouvé enfermé et que seules ses prunelles délavées par le temps sauraient voir. Puis, dans un courant d'air glacé, la porte grinçante de la chambre de Victor se referma sur la petite silhouette noire et dorée de Claudia disparaissant dans le couloir. L'éclat des trois petits anneaux d'argent à son oreille, comme un éclair furtif, restèrent gravées un long moment sur les pupilles trop larges de Roman.

Le silence, présence immatérielle mais non moins envahissante, plongea le vampire dans une lourde torpeur que sa contemplation béate de l'enfant mort n'allégeait pas. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient restés entrouverts mais l'on ne pouvait rien y lire que l'immense accablement de celui qui cède au sommeil après une douloureuse insomnie. Dans ses yeux trop larges, sur ce visage émacié par ses dernières heures de souffrance et de lutte, Roman trouvait un écho à l'enfant en lui qui s'imposait parfois en lui avec tellement de force, par sa fragilité passionnelle et ses questions à jamais sans réponses. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir se lever et quitter la pièce sans états d'âme mais il s'en savait incapable. Trop de sentiments l'accablaient sans qu'il ne sache ni s'en défaire ni s'en accomoder.

Quittant pour un court instant le visage du bambin enfoncé dans l'oreiller, son regard se fixa sur le petit boîtier de velours orangé et de cuir raffiné contenant son violon. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en séparer et il lui arrivait encore d'en jouer, lorsque les doutes et la mélancolie menaçaient de s'emparer de lui, dans le secret des sombres ruelles parisiennes où seuls quelques passants attentifs savaient tendre l'oreille à ses longues et délicates plaintes musicales; dans le cocon calfeutré de la chambre de Claudia où elle appréciait à l'écouter dans ses insomnies et à lui souffler quelques conseils toujours justes.

Roman se releva et empoigna la petite valise de cuir brun. Le violon d'acajou avait été arrangé et soigné avec tant de délicatesse que l'instrument, entre ses longues mains pâles et juvéniles, luisait dans la pénombre des bougies comme une chair humaine. D'une main douce, il referma les paupières fines comme des ailes de papillon du petit garçon qui ne pourrait l'entendre; puis s'installa au milieu de la pièce en coinçant contre son cou l'instrument d'un brun chatoyant que quelques mèches de cheveux éparses caressaient au passage.

Tandis que les premières plaintes du violon s'élevaient dans la pénombre sereine de la chambre de Victor et que le grand corps disloqué et sanglant de celui-ci expirait ses dernières bouffées de vie, Claudia, en manteau et bonnet de coton noir orné d'une rose blanche que le froid mordant n'avait pas encore froissée, enclenchait la musique de son balladeur mp3 et disparaissait dans la nuit.


	4. Du feu avec de la neige

La musique s'élevait en chœurs aériens et puissants, animés d'une chaleur que seul un tel soir de fête pouvait conférer aux interminables prières et louanges religieuses. L'intérieur de la basilique était surpeuplé : en rangs mouvants sur les antiques petites banquettes de bois dur, des familles entières se tenaient collées les unes aux autres, bien calfeutrées dans leurs habits les plus élégants et souriantes, béates d'un émerveillement enfantin et d'une simplicité émouvante, en prononçant d'une voix unique où plusieurs langues se mêlaient avec une harmonie rauque et surprenante les prières que le prêtre chantait devant l'autel surchargé de lourdes gerbes de fleurs blanches et de lumières.

Elle connaissait ces visages par coeur et dans le moindre détail, ces hommes et ces femmes solitaires qui se tenaient debout depuis le début de la messe, en retrait près des rangées de cierges vacillants, ces enfants aux cris perçants qui se pourchassaient dans les allées de pierre froide. Elle connaissait toutes ses prières latines, anglaises, russes, espagnoles et italiennes, avait assisté à un nombre incalculable de célébrations hivernales, dans les minuscules mais rayonnantes églises des campagnes les plus reculées de Sibérie ou de Toscane, au coeur des plus imposants lieux saints et mystiques que ce monde ait compté; et même connu un temps où le droit d'asile était encore une sentence inviolable.

Tous les Noëls avaient la même couleur, le même parfum de cire fondue des blanches neuvaines flambantes et de l'encens qui refroidit au coeur de la nuit désertée; l'odeur des chairs accolées dans l'intimité fervente des églises et des cathédrales bondées par un jour unique de réconciliation et de partage universel. Tous les Noëls lui faisaient sentir un peu plus profondément à quel point elle aurait apprécié cette humanité palpitante et charnelle, cette passion généreuse et insensée que causait les rassemblements festifs; mais elle n'avait jamais appartenu à ce monde et il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait oublié comment accéder au sentiment de l'amour.

Les fervents se levèrent pour chanter en choeur une dernière série de louanges, Claudia seule restant assise au milieu des corps collés et tendus des premiers rangs, minuscule silhouette d'une dignité charismatique dans la lumière des cierges. Noyée dans la masse rassemblée, elle n'attirait aucunement l'attention malgré sa beauté. L'onde flamboyante des innombrables bougies rendait vaporeuses ses courtes boucles blondes où la neige avait formé de petits cristaux, créant ainsi une auréole rougeâtre surplombant sa petite tête grave; et perdue dans le velours de jais de ses habits anciens l'on eut dit le fantôme fascinant et terrible d'une petite fille que l'on viendrait tout juste d'avoir tuée.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, laissant les chants et la douce chaleur spirituelle qui régnait en ce lieu saint l'envahir pour quelques instants de calme intérieur... La lucidité de son existence maudite enfin noyée sous le poids de cette massive présence humaine, de cette effervescence enivrante qui lui rappelait vaguement celle qu'elle avait su provoquer lors du premier rassemblement des actuels redisant du Théâtre des vampires. L'esprit doucement anesthésié, elle pénétra dans un état de transe sereine proche de celui que l'on ressent lorsque l'on glisse vers le sommeil... Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux la basilique s'était vidée entièrement. Seule au milieu du banc de bois sombre, Claudia releva le visage vers l'immense peinture du Christ qui la surplombait. Bras ouverts et sourire énigmatique, il lui faisait face sur la coupole centrale du monument et semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle. Quelques religieuses s'agitaient pour remettre de l'ordre dans les longues allées désertes où seules d'ancestrales statues de pierre aux fronts lisses les observaient aller et venir frénétiquement.

Elle se releva doucement et enfonça sur sa chevelure translucide son bonnet de laine noire. S'avançant vers la lourde croix d'or elle eut un dernier regard pour le Christ de pigments qui régnait sur la basilique silencieuse et semblait, la fixant de ses grands yeux azurés et lointains, l'inviter à quelque voyage infiniment mystérieux auquel elle ne se serait pas préparée... Elle resta quelques instants face à lui puis fit brusquement demi-tour et s'engagea dans l'allée principale de son pas incroyablement fluide, comme insensible aux lois de la gravité. Elle aurait parfaitement pu, si elle avait éprouvé le désir de mettre un terme à ce moment de trouble cotonneux, se retrouver quasi-instantanément sur le parvis de la basilique; et cependant elle prenait toujours le temps de chaque trajet, de chaque claquement de talon. S'il lui restait encore quelque chose à perdre ce n'était certes pas du temps.

Ses pieds frappaient les dalles du sol avec un bruit et une légèreté insolents, et toutes les religieuses qui s'affairaient alentours tournèrent d'un même élan leurs cous sévères, délavés par le temps et l'isolement, sur l'ange minuscule en robe de deuil qui portait ses doigts trempés d'eau bénite à ses lèvres avant de quitter la basilique. Dehors, les petites bottines de cuir noir lustré que Claudia arboraient n'émettaient qu'un crissement à peine perceptible en s'enfonçant dans la neige qui recouvrait l'escalier de la basilique, si bien que la musique que diffusait son baladeur mp3 enclenché à plein volume comblait entièrement le silence opaque de cette nuit de Noël enneigée. Le froid saisissant n'aurait su empesentir sa démarche vive et aérienne à laquelle l'immortalité conférait une superbe légèreté, et elle flottait littéralement dans une brume de musique que le brouillard neigeux rendait plus impénétrable encore.

Tchaïkovski, le thème majeur du Lac des Cygnes. L'un des premiers morceaux à avoir glissé sous ses doigts et jusqu'au fond de son âme l'amour de la musique, mille fois parcouru avec un plaisir identique sous le regard amoureux de Louis. Les souvenirs s'élançaient devant ses yeux pâles par vagues aiguës de plaisir ou de souffrance, mais tous étaient teintés d'une même lassitude tendre : les petits gants de cuir qu'elle ôtait avec une lenteur exagérée lorsqu'il la suppliait de jouer pour lui, un peu inquiet toujours au retour de ses interminables escapades sanguinaires en compagnie de Lestat, mentor magnifique et indéstructible bourreau; la première représentation du Théâtre des Vampires à laquelle elle avait assistée, si torride et envoûtante et qui à présent avait tout perdu de sa saveur au profit d'un quotidien des plus glauques qu'elle continuait malgré tout à présider sans plus y trouver aucun sens. D'un soupir las naquit un nuage de buée.

Claudia marchait les yeux mis clos, insensible à la vue superbe qui s'offrait à elle : à ses pieds les innombrables lumières des hauts bâtiments et des longues avenues de Paris ressemblaient, perdues dans le brouillard épais de cette nuit spirituelle, à des lucioles fixes perdues dans une pénombre d'encre où ciel et terre fusionnaient. Elle appréciait particulièrement de contempler l'agitation furieuse de la vie lointaine en contrebas, immensité colorée étendue à ses pieds comme l'espoir inavouable d'une renaissance. Si Dieu, dans sa Miséricorde, fait succéder la vie nouvelle à la damnation... Mais la rêverie naïve et pieuse, pas plus que l'auto complaisance, n'avait de place dans un esprit aussi expérimenté que celui de Claudia; et elle s'empressa de dissimuler à elle-même l'étrange mélancolie qui affleurait à ses yeux en petites perles carmines, qui la persécutait depuis toujours et était le parfait contraire de l'attitude qu'un vampire digne de son sang se devait d'avoir.

Une rafale de vent embrumé de flocons glacés vint fouetter son visage. Elle referma les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pratiquement pas de ses insignifiantes premières années d'existence humaine si ce n'est ce que Lestat lui avait inculqué à ce sujet lorsque, petite fille arrogante et consciente obscurément de l'illégitimité de son existence vampirique, elle se questionnait sur sa propre naissance : « une vie de ce genre n'est qu'une cruelle mascarade, une passade de vile imperfection que la mort vient clore avant même que la lucidité n'aie frôlé vos paupières aveugles de mortels » et pourtant, Claudia savait au plus profond d'elle-même combien il aurait été merveilleux de pouvoir éprouver, une fois au moins, le plaisir simple d'une nuit d'hiver réchauffée au sein d'un foyer vivant et généreux...

Debout au milieu des escaliers où la neige se mêlait à la boue dans les pas rêveurs de quelques passants tardifs, son visage angélique et grave relevé vers le ciel d'un noir profond, Claudia ressemblait à une madone oubliée des anges, attendant en vain le baiser salvateur qui viendrait donner un sens à son existence d'errance perpétuelle. La nuit croissait par petites touches de silence oppressant, tout comme la soif qui empoisonnait peu à peu chacun de ses sens et la faisait frissonner. Claudia plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste de velours ancien et en extirpa une boîte d'allumettes. Elle en craqua une avec précaution : la flamme fragile s'éleva lentement dans l'air noir, illuminant au travers de sa chaleur le paysage obscur de la ville endormie. Comment cette lueur inaccessible, dans l'hideux instant de la nuit où le sang comme un fluide magnétique bouillonne sensuellement à chaque coin de rue et appelle au meurtre; comment cette vision brûlante et limpide comme une révélation n'avait-elle pu la tenter auparavant ?

Peut-être qu'il fallait avoir vécu cela, cette fulgurante dépression des sentiments humains, cette décroissance terrible des valeurs fondamentales qui en d'autres temps avaient su mieux gouverner la société; peut-être qu'il était de son destin de constater, sans pouvoir y goûter ni le rejeter, sans pouvoir réellement choisir entre vice et pureté, le massacre serein des hommes entre eux. Après tant de siècles passés à l'ombre des tourments sanglants de l'immortalité sans avoir jamais connu, ni au sein de la communauté des hommes, ni de celle des vampires, un peu de paix et de lumière; juste un peu de lumière... N'aurait-ce pas été mérité ?

Soudain, perçant la symphonie artificielle de son petit baladeur, vif et désespéré comme un miaulement de chaton qu'on jette à l'eau; Claudia entendit s'élever dans l'air glacial une chanson enrouée, une voix de féminité juvénile et pourtant un peu trop grave, comme teintée sourdement d'alcool fort. Une jeune femme d'à peine 20 ans se tenait au bas des marches de la basilique, dos à Claudia, ne dévoilant de sa personne qu'une lourde chevelure acajou, une vieille robe de cotonnade jaune et des jambes nues, longues et charnelles malgré sa visible pauvreté, perdues dans des bottes usées. Claudia ôta ses écouteurs, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun mal à distinguer la voix de l'adolescente au milieu de la musique. Les pupilles de l'enfant vampire s'élargirent brusquement sous l'effet du trouble qui s'emparait insidieusement d'elle... Il lui était impossible de quitter des yeux la jeune femme, son ombre sur la pierre, sa silhouette sur le ciel. Sa voix brûlante était un écho au coeur qui ne battait plus en elle depuis si longtemps, le balancement rythmique et empressé de ses hanches minces remuant le coton jaune creusait en elle un abîme inconnu et sans fond.

Sans qu'elle n'en eut éprouvé clairement le désir par la pensée, comme s'il avait suffit d'un battement de ses cils translucides, Claudia se retrouva soudain sur la même marche que l'adolescente. Elle chantait à voix forte des comptines lascives, italiennes, des airs tristes où planaient le désir et la mort; enlacés charnellement par sa voix jeune et déjà brisée, enrouée, épuisée. Elle chantait la main tendue vers le vide, une casquette à ses pieds, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre et pourtant elle chantait, peut-être pour rester en vie malgré le froid qui mordait ses doigts et ses lèvres trop pleines, peut-être pour chasser la nuit qui en voulait à sa jeunesse comme un meurtrier amoureux, attentif et patient. Le coton jaune troué de la robe était en lui-même une prière, une volonté d'éclairer les ténèbres nocturnes, autant que son chant.

Tandis que Claudia s'avançait vers la chanteuse elle détacha de son bonnet noir la rose blanche qui l'ornait, dont les pétales légèrement flétris en leurs bords semblaient de vieille dentelle; et la déposa dans la casquette de feutre. Un sourire de ses rondes lèvres rouges réduisait les yeux de la jeune femme à une fente de lumière brune tandis que, la main toujours largement tendue, presque offerte sous le visage de Claudia, elle la remerciait d'un regard. La petite reine vampire sentit sa chair traversée soudain d'électricité brûlante, d'une douleur vive et délicieuse qu'elle avait presque oublié; elle qui, quelques secondes auparavant, croyait son existence toucher aux tréfonds, se sentait soudain revivre par le miracle de cette vision adolescente.

Visiblement troublée par l'insistance du regard de l'enfant, la voix de la jeune femme s'était évanouie. Le silence de la nuit, tourmentée par les rafales de neiges glacées et le bruit étouffé de la ville en contrebas, semblait emplir l'atmosphère autant que les deux âmes qui se contemplaient à présent; juvéniles et intemporelles, d'apparence si délicates et pourtant endurcies par l'existence comme par un poison latent. Fascinées l'une par l'autre sans avoir échangé un mot : l'inhumaine noyée par le poids de la vie tumultueuse que le sang de la chanteuse transpirait à travers sa peau, la charnelle attirée irrésistiblement attirée par l'aura vampirique. Il y avait si longtemps qu'aucun humain ne l'avait regardé autrement qu'une insignifiante enfant...

- Toi qui changes la neige en feu par ta voix, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Lucca, toussa la chanteuse de son ton empressé, brûlant.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu vas mourir de froid à rester plantée ici ? Personne ne vient se promener à cette heure. Et ne comptes pas sur les religieuses, elles n'ont de compassion que pour ceux qui les dominent.

- Mais n'est-ce pas une bella notte pour mourir, Signorina ? Répondit Lucià, à peine surprise de la prévenance de cette petite fille tombée du ciel, et juste un peu plus amusée encore d'entamer la conversation.

Bouleversée par cette réponse, et fiévreusement ivre de son besoin de sang, Claudia ne parvint pas à répondre. Elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux la bouche charnue de la jeune fille dont la voix envoûtante avait laissée en elle comme une blessure ouverte, amère et d'une tiédeur délicieuse... Lucca sortit de la poche de sa vieille robe une petite bouteille de vodka dont elle avala rapidement la moitié, avant d'attraper d'une main rêveuse la fleur que Claudia avait déposée dans sa casquette.

- Voilà la seule chose qui réchauffe encore la neige, Signorina : un peu de Vodka, un peu de rêve. Les deux me tiennent en vie, come dire...? Somme en bulle ?

La jeune femme s'amusait de sa propre ignorance, et son rire doux et grave faisait monter jusqu'aux sens exacerbés de Claudia une odeur attrayante, de sang féminin chauffé à blanc par l'alcool et la douleur de vivre, comme pimenté. Lucca s'assit sur les marches. Ses chauds yeux bruns luisaient d'alcool tandis qu'elle caressait du bout de ses doigts sales, un peu rudes, les pétales fanés de la fleur. Elle faisait un peu plus âgée que son âge, peut-être était-ce dû aux rondeurs brisées de ce corps de femme que la vie avait maltraitée trop tôt, peut-être encore à ces petites rides prématurées, au coin des yeux dont on ne savait s'ils s'apprêtaient à pleurer ou à rire...

- C'est Natale aujourd'hui. Tu ne fêtes pas cela ?

- Ceux qui me sont chers ne sont plus de ce monde, et j'ai bien trop peur du feu pour m'y blottir et attendre le matin. Comment alors pourrais-je fêter Noël qui n'est que chaleur, et fraternité ?

La voix de Claudia s'était brisée légèrement à la fin de sa phrase, et cette discordance n'avait pas échappée à la jeune femme dont les sourcils expressifs marquaient soudain la nostalgie. Elle proposa un peu de vodka à Claudia qui refusa d'un geste, étourdie au passage de la bouteille par l'odeur chaude de la chair dorée de Lucca. La jeune femme se mit à fredonner doucement, et encouragée par le regard captivé de Claudia qui tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer sa soif ardente, s'élança dans une longue complainte italienne traditionnelle, semblable à une berceuse un peu sombre. Claudia ne pus s'empêcher de se laisser enivrer par la voix porteuse de vie, ardente, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule ronde de Lucca qui, d'un mouvement lent et régulier, les berçait toutes deux en chantant. Les rafales de neige semblaient diminuer d'intensité, lorsque Lucca, frissonnante d'alcool et de froid, interrompit sa chanson, comme à bout de souffle malgré sa voix puissante.

- Décidément, chuchota Lucca d'une voix épuisée, c'est une bella notte pour mourir... Ne reste pas Signorina. La mort, c'est un peu de cendre dans le brasier, pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant à voir.

- As-tu envie de mourir ? Questionna Claudia d'une voix tendre et basse, suave.

Lucca tourna son joli visage plein vers la petite. Elle était lumineuse de beauté malgré son épuisement, ses traits jeunes tirés par la violence d'un quotidien insupportable, et il semblait, à travers la vision vampirique de Claudia, que son sang riche était si emplit de tendresse et de chaleur contenues qu'elle en rayonnait littéralement. Lucca eut un sourire un peu triste, ses lèvres pleines n'avaient plus rien de juvéniles dans cet instant où la vie peu à peu quittait son âme flétrie, et son corps épuisé.

- Connais-tu une meilleure façon de faire du feu avec de la neige...?

La main enfantine et potelée de Claudia attrapa délicatement celle de Lucca, que la rose blanche emplissait encore comme une petite boule de dentelle usée. Déposant un baiser au milieu des pétales, là où la chair brune transperçait la blancheur fleurie, les lèvres translucides de Claudia grimpèrent tendrement jusqu'au poignet palpitant où elle planta ses canines, arrachant un gémissement rauque à la jeune femme. Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait su être entendu, secret bien gardé sous le linceul de nuit neigeuse que les cloches de la Basilique bordaient avec gravité.


	5. L'éveil des sangs

Il faisait chaud dans la chambre de Claudia, confinée tel un boudoir ancien, et éclairée seulement de la lueur vacillante et rougeâtre de quelques chandeliers en vieil argent. La neige avait beau marteler sans arrêt les carreaux, recouvrir à vitesse éclair la ville endormie de son linceul impénétrable, les épais rideaux de velours usé ne laissaient rien filtrer qui aurait pu ternir l'atmosphère accablante de l'endroit. On aurait été incapable de deviner que le soleil venait tout juste de tomber. La cire blanche des longs cierges s'écoulait lentement sur le parquet avec un bruit grésillant. Perdue sous une masse de lourdes couvertures satinées somnolait Lucca, les cheveux presque rouges sous l'éclairage ardent et les yeux cernés mi-clos, à peine une fente luisante. Sa petite poitrine gonflée par la chaleur et ses longs bras nus, tannés par la mémoire d'un soleil lointain, dépassaient des draps.

Le fin duvet doré qui recouvrait son corps luisait d'une sueur fluide. Dans son esprit se mélangeaient en deux langues des réflexions floues qu'elle ne parvenaient à tenir plus de quelques secondes : était-elle morte ? La texture savoureuse du satin sur sa peau nue, la douce lumière des cierges... Etait-ce enfin le Paradis tant espéré durant cette nuit glaciale où elle luttait contre le désir, plus intense que jamais, de rendre l'âme à une vie trop coriace ? Monopolisant toute ses forces, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa contre les oreillers moelleux entassés derrière elle. Chaque effort l'essoufflait prématurément, elle se sentait faible comme jamais auparavant, vidée de ses forces les plus élémentaires. A mesure qu'elle se concentrait pour réunir toute son énergie la mémoire lui revenait en vagues incompréhensibles. La petite fille à la rose, devant le Sacré Coeur, si belle et d'une gravité incandescente ; son regard pénétrant, dévorant, non, ça ne faisait aucun doute, ce n'était pas celui d'une enfant...

La chanson partagée, l'alcool glacial sur sa langue déliée, et puis cette douleur aiguë au creux de sa main, comme une caresse brutale, une tendre sauvagerie ; si apaisante cette plongée progressive dans le coton de l'inconscience. Des bribes de souvenirs envahissaient son esprit sans parvenir à lui faire saisir par quel obscur procédé elle s'était retrouvé ici, nue comme au premier jour, et si soigneusement bordée de tièdes et précieux tissus jusqu'à la taille ? Qui avait opéré assez délicatement pour ne pas l'éveiller et dans quel but, qu'il soit charitable ou vicieux, l'avait-on transportée dans la sécurité temporaire de ce foyer ? Dans le grand psyché disposé au centre de la pièce elle contemplait son reflet : silhouette brune noyée dans la masse des boucles épaisses, scintillante de sueur coulant jusqu'aux bouts dorées des seins pointus. Quelque chose dans cette image ne lui correspondait pas, et cette vision lui causait un sentiment terrifiant d'étrangeté... Une pâleur poudrée, une étrange fixation dans les traits et le regard, un air froid de poupée de cire. Elle frémit.

Malgré l'étourdissement qui l'engourdissait Lucca s'efforça de descendre du lit. Ses habits n'étaient plus là. Sur le sol traînait une grande chemise de soie noire qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler : l'idée de se trouver en ce lieu totalement inconnu était suffisamment dérangeante pour qu'elle ne souhaite pas de surcroît être découverte en tenue d'Eve. Par chance, la chemise était juste assez grande pour lui rendre une apparence décente. De lourdes effluves lui firent brusquement tourner la tête, une odeur âcre et puissante, pernicieuse, celle du sang oxydé : sur le bas des draps retournés et le parquet s'étendait une immense tâche humide et sombre dans laquelle brillaient les morceaux éparpillés d'un verre brisé. Terrorisée par cette vision brutale, Lucca contourna tant bien que mal la marre de sang qui baignait le centre de la chambre et s'engouffra dans les couloirs déserts du Théâtre. Etait-elle morte, enfin ? Etait-ce l'enfer qui lui ouvrait des bras tièdes ? S'appuyant aux murs, étourdie et faible, elle se dirigea à tâtons dans l'obscurité de l'immense bâtiment désertique, submergée par l'effroi.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de persévérer dans ses réflexions. Des voix, indistinctes et graves, un grouillement lointain comme le bruit de la mer lorsque l'on s'en approche, et qui vous attire instinctivement par ses flux et reflux... Et puis soudain, perçant l'angoisse sourde de la jeune femme, le son d'un violon, indistinct et pourtant si clair, lumineux, résonnant avec une justesse incroyable. La musique enivrante se faisait tour à tour mélancolique, sarcastique et brusquement d'une brutalité sans nom, d'un déchirement intense qui arrachait le coeur et vous transportait, à bout de bras, le souffle court, dans les tréfonds de vos propres émotions. Même Lucca dans toute sa terreur et son étourdissement n'aura su y résister. A tâtons, les yeux bruns à l'éclat doré grands ouverts dans l'obscurité des interminables couloirs, elle se laissait guider par la musique ensorceleuse qui pénétrait son âme et y faisait monter une sève nouvelle, inconnue, détruisant subitement tout soupçon et toute inquiétude pour y faire naître un désir mélancolique mais non moins puissant, comme si pour la première fois de son existence elle s'était réellement laissé guider par son instinct le plus primaire, le plus noble, son instinct de survie.

Poussant une porte au hasard de la paume de ses mains aux veines gonflées par l'épuisement, elle déboucha dans la Salle des représentations. Celle-ci était immense, à la manière d'un Colisée aux nombreux rangs, et tout à fait impressionnante malgré sa décadence actuelle. Les fauteuils autrefois couverts de velours rouge laissaient paraître la mousse et les ressorts qui les emplissait, les hauts murs couverts de peintures précieuses, aux portraits angéliques et contrastés, aux scènes subjectivement vampiriques, avaient perdu tout leur éclat et certains d'entre eux étaient même recouverts d'écritures criardes à la bombe. Au centre de la scène, sous l'éclat poussiéreux d'un projecteur mal ajusté, Roman jouait. Pieds nus, en jean et tee-shirt noirs qui mettaient en valeur son excessive minceur, il laissait courir ses doigts agiles et longs comme des araignées blanches à une vitesse inhumaine, offrant à un maigre public de trois personnes un spectacle d'une émotion et d'une distinction rare. Transportée autant par la musique, par la silhouette courbée du violoniste si pâle dans la lumière du projecteur, que par son étrange torpeur ; Lucca s'avança vers la scène.

Personne ne semblait la remarquer. Le public, bien qu'elle fût évidemment incapable de s'en apercevoir, était uniquement constitué de vampires. Il s'agissait d'une répétition, précédant à une période de spectacles qui attiraient 200 personnes chaque soir au Théâtre des Vampires afin d'écouter les œuvres musicales impétueuses de Roman ou d'assister à une mise à mort camouflée, durant laquelle une victime sélectionnée au préalable était invitée à participer au spectacle et de fait, à offrir son fluide essentiel à une troupe de comédiens talentueusement assoiffés. Lucca se laissa tomber doucement au premier rang. A sa droite, un grand vampire noir à l'âge canonique malgré sa beauté encore fraîche, aux cheveux coupés ras et à l'ample tunique bordeau, se détourna discrètement du spectacle, interpellé par son instinct... Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour saisir, aux effluves animales de sa chevelure rousse, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place au sein de la communauté.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous trouver ici, jeune fille.

Lucca sursauta. Son coeur semblait prêt à bondir de sa poitrine comme un félin attaqué par surprise. La voix de basse du vampire avait résonné profondément dans son oreille où il avait soufflé ces quelques mots, avec une limpidité et un éclat tout à fait anormaux. Désorientée, éprise follement de la musique que Roman faisait naître avec passion de ses doigts agiles et pâles, elle était bien trop faible pour savoir que répondre à l'étrange spectateur qui la fixait avec insistance, les yeux noirs luisants dans la pénombre.

- Les répétitions sont interdites au public. Laissez-moi vous guider vers la sortie...

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, trop surprise et encore toute engourdie, Lucca observa le visage noir et lisse du vampire se diriger lentement vers sa paume ouverte, où les deux petites plaies étaient encore visibles. Ouvrant ses lèvres sombres, il planta ses longues canines dans la chair dorée et chaude de la jeune femme puis en aspira le fluide grenat, caressant la peau avec la langue dans l'emportement de sa succion rapide. Un sang brûlant, étendard italien au goût un peu alcoolisé et suave, délicieusement amer. Une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour taire ses gémissements empreints d'une douloureuse lasciveté, tenant de l'autre son poignet où il faisait glisser la langue et mordait à présent d'un coup sec, un peu brutal. Mais leurs mouvements avaient attiré l'œil du vampire de gauche, une femme brune aux longs cheveux tressés. Invitée d'un regard par le vampire noir noyé dans les délices de sa boisson meurtrière, la jeune vampire se pencha vers le visage renversé de Lucca, dont les sourcils arqués et les joues pâles témoignaient de sa faiblesse autant que de l'émotion indescriptible qui la transportait tandis qu'ils la vidaient de son sang, l'un accroché à son poignet et l'autre à son cou, juste derrière l'oreille.

Roman continuait de jouer d'une manière plus passionnée que jamais. Son visage anguleux d'adolescent prodige était emprunt de tristesse, ses larges yeux noirs excessivement cernés : il n'avait pas bu depuis longtemps. Les tourments qui se lisaient sur son visage lui conféraient un jeu plus bouleversant que jamais, qui pour n'importe quelle oreille humaine ne pouvait être que l'œuvre magnifique d'un démon. La répétition avait débuté il y a déjà plus d'une heure, lorsqu'il était rentré au Théâtre après avoir accomplit l'œuvre horrible qui lui avait été confiée par la reine : brûler le corps de Victor et l'enfant mort à la lumière diurne. Les autres s'étaient assemblés là, ceux qui ne pouvaient trouver le sommeil, ceux que le jour avait chassé des ruelles sordides du quotidien, pour l'écouter jouer et passer les heures ; lui le privilégié, l'artiste fragile, solitaire dévoué corps et âme à la communauté mais certainement pas à ses habitants. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un public. Il n'avait besoin que de son violon et des regards orageux et mélancoliques de Claudia. Peu lui importait l'étouffement des cendres, l'horreur de voir ainsi se dissoudre la chair damnée celui qui, bien que traître, avait fait partie de leur famille. Peu lui importait de souffrir, s'il pouvait par cela satisfaire les désirs de Claudia, le seul être auquel il pouvait encore se fier dans la perdition de sa condition vampirique.

Les yeux clos, les pieds nus agités sur le parquet disloqué de l'immense scène, son long corps enveloppé de noir et tendu d'émotion ; il jouait à s'en fendre l'âme, indifférent à tout, vidé de toute douleur, simplement incapable de trouver un sens véritable à ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures auparavant, achever un frère, saigner un innocent ; si ce n'est son dévouement toujours préservé. Ignorant du spectacle orgiaque qui prenait place dans l'ombre des premiers rangs il continuait d'inonder la salle de son hémorragie musicale, les yeux clos, sans un regard pour Lucca vidée au compte-goutte de sa substance vitale, poignet, nuque et cuisse sectionnés par les succions avides des trois vampires qui l'entouraient à présent, la submergeant du désir de leur soif sans cesse renouvelée. Arquée et livide comme un spectre, le sang affleurant aux joues dorées et aux lèvres étouffées par la main du vampire noir, elle sombrait dans un demi-sommeil hypnotique et délicieux tandis que la vie la quittait lentement...

- Lucca ! Que celui qui porte atteinte à son sang soit brûlé au matin !

La voix de Claudia avait tonné avec une puissance surprenante malgré sa clarté enfantine. Encore entièrement vêtue de ses sombres velours de sortie elle se tenait, droite et les yeux exorbités d'angoisse, debout devant la lourde porte par laquelle Lucca était entrée quelques minutes auparavant. Son cri était déchirant et impérieux comme celui d'une louve, faisant taire brusquement le violon du serviteur dévoué, stupéfié de découvrir le drame qui se tramait dans l'alcôve des sièges de velours. Bondissant sur les mécréants, Roman s'empressa de libérer la jeune femme de leur étreinte passionnée. Tous fuyaient sous les aboiements tonitruants du petit fantôme hystérique. Le jeune vampire mordit dans son propre poignet puis présenta son sang aux lèvres pâles de Lucca, dont le teint blafard retrouva un peu de la chaude coloration d'autrefois. Mais à peine eut-il offert un peu de sa faible survivance à l'inconnue que Claudia le frappa durement au visage, avant de s'emparer de la jeune femme comme d'un animal chéri, la pressant contre son corps de fillette avec toute la puissance d'une mère. Avec une incompréhension terrorisée, Roman soutint le regard brûlant de la Reine, animée d'une rare fureur.

- Si vous m'aviez prévenu, Mademoiselle, je l'aurais soignée et protégée ; vous le savez...

- Ingrat ! Incapable ! Tu avais ma confiance la plus absolue ! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire une telle chose ? Ingrat ! Disparaît de ma vue !

Mais à peine eut-elle prononça ces mots que Claudia s'évapora, ou plutôt quitta la grande salle à une vitesse proprement irréelle ; tenant Lucca encore en transe contre son sein. Les pensées se pressaient aux tempes cireuses de Roman, fortement affaiblit par son jeûne et le don qu'il venait de faire à la jeune femme, il se sentait comme un tout petit enfant que l'on aurait battu à mort et qui chercherait au plus profond de son âme émotive une preuve d'amour, un détail insignifiant ou un simple souvenir pour tenter de justifier l'intense douleur qui s'empare de lui. Mais rien ne suffisait à l'apaiser, car non seulement il venait d'être brutalement rejeté par la seule personne qu'il eut un jour aimé et admiré, mais de surcroît, il se sentait trahit dans sa position privilégiée envers celle-ci, et pas par la moindre des mortelles à en juger par le charisme de la jeune femme et l'envoûtement qu'elle avait exercé sur les vampires du Théâtre alors qu'elle était déjà en pleine métamorphose. Roman rangea soigneusement le violon dans son coffret de bois précieux, enfila la veste noire qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et fuit vers la sortie la plus proche.


End file.
